


Don't Leave

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cute, Dom/sub Undertones, Drabble, M/M, Pale Bondage, Pale Porn, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Post-Game, Random & Short, erikar - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 04:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4652232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simple enough. Someone, me, stumbed across something called pale bondage on tumblr. Now here I am. Trying my hand at it.<br/>Don't judge. I'm a freaking sap k?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Leave

It had been awhile since the game ended. Everyone had somehow survived. Despite the complex issues of everyone freaking dying all over the place. But Karkat didn't question it. The game was over. They had won. And here was Eridan bound before him, on his knees on the floor while Karkat ran his fingers through soft black hair. Everyone else was downstairs doing god knows what. But Karkat had chosen now to take eridan aside and really address how the other troll had been hating himself.

 

Eridan was staring brokenly at the floor. And Karkat shooshed him quietly as he saw violet tears trailing down eridans angular face. The smaller troll moved off the bed and knelt so he was level with his crying morail. He gently tilted Eridans face up and brushed away tears. Which only caused more to spill as Karkat carefully pressed a kiss to the corner of Eridans mouth. Then his nose. He worked quietly. Running his hands through eridans hair and kissing away his tears gently. Before he gently rubbed his hands down over Eridans shoulders and arms. His palms working over tense muscle as he leaned forward and nuzzled his morails neck. Feeling a couple of tears hit his jaw as Eridan trembled and let out a breathy sob. His hands were bound in front of him with a soft cord. Tied tightly but not tight enough to hurt him at all. And his hands came up to clutch Karkats shirt as Karkat pressed a few soft kisses to Eridans neck. It was a trust thing. Letting another troll get hella close to your jugular was a huge sign of trust. And Karkat kissed the base of Eridans throat before gently pulling the taller troll to his feet. Karkat sat on the bed with him, having Eridan lean back against him with his head against his shoulder as Karkats hands played over his arms again, then uo the side of his neck into his hair. 

 

"We forgive you Eridan." He murmured, fir what felt like the millionth time as Eridan shuddered and let out another quiet cry. Karkat shooshed him gently and one hand slid up through Eridans hair to brush slightly over one of his horns. Eridan relaxed back into his touch. But the tears continued to fall as his hands clenched into fists. Karkat noticed and brought his hands down to cover eridans hands. 

 

"We forgive you eridan, you deserve to be happy." Karkat whispered gently. Kissing the seadwellers jaw and raising a ha d to brush away the tears staining eridans cheeks as the seadweller opened his mouth to protest. 

 

"B-But Kar-" karkat silenced him gently. And Eridan swallowed back the words. Looking possibly more upset ad his Morail nuzzled his hair. 

 

"It's over now Eridan, the game is done. It's behind us." Karkats hands smoothed down Eridans chest as he did what he could to soothe him. Gently sitting eridan back up by using one of his horns. Eridan sat up. Hanging his head as Karkat kneaded his back gently. 

 

"Repeat after me Eridan." He started kissing the back of Eridans neck, causing the other troll to let out another quiet keening sound. 

 

"'I deserve to be happy.' Say it eridan." His voice was firm. But his actions were gentle. Eridan took a couple rasping breaths. And Karkat could tell he was still crying. 

 

"I-I hurt them-" It was almost a whimper before Karkat silenced him. Moving around in front of him and tilting his head back to kiss his forehead, then down the arch of his nose. 

 

"'I deserve better.'" he said firmly again. Eridan swallowed thickly. And teary violet eyes met his own. 

 

"I deserve better...." Eridan whispered weakly as Karkat continued his soft nuzzling and shooshing. 

 

"Good." Karkat crooned. Carding his fingers through Eridans hair again and kissing him on both eyelids. 

 

"Now. Again. 'I deserve to be happy.' Come on ampora. Say it for me." Karkat rubbed Eridans shoulders and moved to feather a few light kisses over Eridans throat. 

 

"I-" Eridan hesitated. Then one of Karkats hands found one of his horns. Tilting his head down so the smaller troll could press a pale kiss to his mouth. 

 

"I deserve to be happy." It was teary and choked. But he still managed to say it. It brought another round of praise as Karkat continued to nuzzle and kiss him. Until Eridan was melting into his arms. Crying and apologizing for what he had done. 

 

Eventually the onslaught was over. And Eridan gladly wrapped himself around Karkat, resting his head on Karkats chest as his small morail rubbed his back and played with his hair. Until they both fell asleep like that


End file.
